Innocence Lost
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Klaus rewards Genevieve for the truth in ways she cannot possibly fathom. A smutty one shot.


Klaus watched her, her movements were quick and efficient but with an elegance that was usually only seen in vampires. Her hands had touched almost every inch of him without effect. But somehow when she bent to unbuckle the shackles at his ankles and wrists her heartbeat accelerated, probably from fear, a fear that hadn't reached her eyes. As she unshackled the left side of his body, Genevieve leaned into him, allowing him to smell her subtle woodsy perfume. Her hair the brightest thing in that house of horrors. When he was freed, she handed him the warlock's knife. Never taking his eyes from her, he dropped it to the floor.

Whatever spell Genevieve had used to link his mind to Rebekah's contained her essence. It had the unintentional consequence of allowing Klaus to see and feel through her eyes just as he could through his sister's. She had a beautiful soul. As an innocent in 1919, she had been naive and uninitiated into the the dark underbelly of the the world in which she had been born. She had just been learning how to harness the incredible power she was born with when Rebekah killed her. Klaus had felt her desire for him. Had felt her fear of that desire for him. The modern woman standing before him was assured and confident in her power and sexuality.

All witches had niches. Clearly, Genevieve's had been the ability to heal. Klaus had seen her power when she directed his mind to 1919 and felt it in each touch. Every inch of flesh her small, soft, warm hands had grazed had been relieved of the searing, white hot pain. Her blood had healed him faster than any other witch's blood ever had. Now he'd use her to heal his shattered soul. Klaus didn't want to just dagger Rebekah. He wanted to rip her apart with his bare hands, shred her body like she had shredded his soul. He needed to gather himself, he'd never in 1000 years, hurt like this. Had never wanted to obliterate someone as badly as he now wanted to destroy Rebekah. Klaus needed that rush, that mind altering ecstasy, that oblivion. No drug, drink or even blood could equal it. He needed it to keep from harming Rebekah inexorably, Klaus needed it to gather himself and temper his emotions before confronting the truth.

"Are you still attracted to me? 100 years later." Klaus asked bluntly, staring into her green eyes.

"You make me want to do things no good girl would ever do." Genevieve admitted to herself as well as to him.

"I'm going to do things to you now that a good girl definitely shouldn't let a man do to her."

The words made Genevieve's body turn liquid.

"Stand there," he pointed to a spot several feet from the end of the chair,

"And take off all of your clothes."

"Slowly."

As the layers fell away, Klaus felt the rush of anger and hatred replaced by something even more primal. She stood at his feet clad only in panties as green as her eyes. In a flash, her underwear were gone and he had thrust into her. Genevieve hadn't even heard him unzip his pants.

In one brutal thrust he had set her down on his length, filling her so suddenly she cried out in shock. His hands gently roamed her back and bottom. Cupped her breasts, rubbed her nipples. With one big hand at the small of her back, pinning her in place, he moved in and out of her. Klaus kissed her firmly, insistently urging her to open for him. Their tongues moved together slowly. It was unhurried. Their kisses were in stark contrast to their mating. Klaus relentlessly pulled her up and then slammed her down again. Genevieve's fingers dug into his still clothed shoulders, trying to her keep her balance as her senses came alive and her head spun, dizzy with overwhelming sensation.

Pulling away from her delicious lips, Klaus put his dangerous mouth to her breast, teasing it with his fangs before dipping his head to work its peak with his lips and tongue. His sinful mouth made the muscles in her lower belly clench to It's rhythm. His earlier caresses had been painfully tender, this was pure, raw sex.

Klaus stilled her frantic movements in his lap and held her in place while his mouth closed over the neglected nipple. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her captive against him. He sucked hard, triumph mingling with soaring lust when he felt her body shudder in his embrace and the walls of her pussy clamping around him.

"Red," he groaned, his voice muffled against a soft breast.

"Do you want more?" His hands now on her ass gently kneaded that silky flesh.

When Genevieve didn't comply immediately, she felt the sting of his large palm connect sharply with her ass.

"Yes!" Genevieve whispered feeling raw and exposed.

"Open your eyes," he ordered. "Look at me."

Her eyes flew open.

"That's it," he encouraged, his voice turned velvety.

"Keep your eyes on me." Klaus needed to keep his mind on her, to keep his hands full of her so he wouldn't tear his little sister apart limb by limb, organ by organ.

Klaus effortlessly flipped them over and continued pumping into her with enough force to make her teeth clatter. This was not gentle lovemaking. This was cathartic, passionate, vengeful sex. He was deliciously abusing and rewarding her body for informing him of the greatest betrayal leveed against him in all of his 1000 years. Genevieve knew and didn't care that he was using her body and their sex to slake his bloodlust for Rebekah.

Genevieve's body was forced back and forth with the strength of his movements. The antique dental chair slipped and scrapped the concrete floor with every sharp thrust, their skin slapped together. Their sex was loud and violent, and healing.

Genevieve's moans and cries grew louder. When he snaked a hand between their bodies to tweak her clitoris, she couldn't contain it anymore. She gasped for air as orgasm rushed over her. She pulled back and gave him a sultry glare, her eyes half-hooded, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"I'm definitely feeling bad."

With a chuckle, Klaus' his eyes turned yellow and with a roar he came. Rebekah would never know it but this woman, this copper haired witch, gasping for breath beneath him had probably saved her life.

Klaus climbed to his feet, quickly pulled his pants up over his lean hips, then bent to retrieve the warlock's weapon and turned to walk out. At the doorway, he turned to her, she had pulled her panties on and fastened her bra. Seeing her slip her arms into her blouse made him want to rush to her and take her again. To forget everything, his responsibilities and the soul crushing truths that awaited just over the doorstep.

"Red, know that you will be under my protection for the rest of your life."


End file.
